Happy Birthday Rangiku
by Beyond.L.Lawliet
Summary: Rangiku takes a two day vacation in the real world to ' Celebrate ' her lonesome birthday by herself, but who should join her but the one man who is the root of her hidden depression.Gin IchimaruxRangiku Matsumoto Rated M for Romantic themes


I have decided to write a one shot RangikuxGin story. This is going to be sad...so yeah...just so you know.

RANGIKUS BIRTHDAY IS NOT CONFIRMED! at least...to me it isn't. I don't know what day or how old she is. IT IS FICTION!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Kubo-san does.

**Happy Birthday...Rangiku**

**The day had been extremely aggravating. Due to betrayal of three captains, Aizen Sosuke, Tosen Kaname...and Ichimaru Gin, more paperwork had been placed on the 10th division desk. Normally the well busted Rangiku would whine and complain but this day but she had deadlines to make and she wasn't going to miss them. Finishing her paperwork she bowed to her captain and ran to her quarters, gathering her clothes and charging for the door to the living.**

**Though it had taken much persuasion, she had finally gotten her captain to allow her two days visit in the world of the living for her 227th birthday. Her first birthday by herself. No Gin. She waited as the door opened, listening to the faint noise of the Soul Society as she stepped through.**

**" Too many choices!" She shouted as she scannned all the hotels. Instead of staying at Orihimes, she went ahead and went for a hotel, not wanting to burden the girl. Besides, if this was to be her first of many birthdays by herself she might as well get used to it. Choosing the largest in the area she registered for a room on the top of 25 floors. The room was no room at all, it was a suite. If only she could enjoy the luxuries.**

**Dusk had fallen already and she was extremely eager to travel the small town of Karakura. Nightlife on the brain, she fell into the tub. Not caring whether she soaked the ground, she flailed around in the bubbles giggling loudly. Laughing even though she wanted to cry. No, she couldn't do that, she had long since ran out. She hadn't cried ever since she met **_**him.**_** Everyday after she was all smiles. Everyday, she filled the streets with laughter and happiness. It seemed to be his influence that told her she should always smile...or was it simply **_**his**_** smile? That weird, creepy yet undenyingly...sexy smile?**

**It was true, she had an unfound attraction to him that just couldn't be said in words. The closest she was ever able to describe it would be like the artwork of Edgar Allen Poe, dark, mysterious, and beautiful. Twisted almost. **

**Drying herself off she threw on a charcoal colored summer dress and sandals. Caught in her excitement to rid herself of him from her mind, she tossed the door open and ran right into the wall...?**

**" Where'd the door go?" She asked dumbfounded as she massaged her forehead.**

**" Dunno."**

**That voice. She froze, her mind reeled, rejecting...rejecting. It of course, wasn't a wall. It was the hard and toned chest of the man she had grown to hate the most. Gin...Ichimaru. Closing her eyes she turned without looking at him and gripped the door handle and closed it. It hadn't been real. She told herself that a thousand times. The voice behind the door was saying her name...slowly and quietly. She turned her back to the door and sang herself a cheery tune.**

**" I've got a lovely bunch of-"**

**" Ran-chan..."**

**" Coconuts, there they are standing in a row-"**

**" Matsssss---umoto?"**

**" Bum Bum Bum."**

**" I know you can hear me Ran-Chan."**

**" Big ones, small ones, some as big as--"**

**" Your head." he finished for her, opening the door and leaning against the frame.**

**"...Gin." She whispered. He looked her over with his...gaze, how she knew only the gods know.**

**" You look well, Ran-Chan." She rubbed her hands together and noticed his human clothes.**

**" ...A Gigai?"**

**" Yeah, like it? Works just like the real me." She stuttered for words, not knowing at all what to say.**

**" What's wrong?" He asked happily, using his forefinger to flick the door closed.**

**" It's just...why're you here?" When he responded by dropping his grin slightly she shook her head.**

**" Stupid. Figured as much. You don't have a reason. Other than toying with me right? Well get it over with, I am quite busy." She folded her arms under her breasts and cocked her head at him.**

**" Sorry...guess I really was just bein selfish." He stalked towards her and forcefully pulled her into an embrace.**

**" I just wanted to see ya, never thought about you not wantin ta see me...Gomen." He squeezed her harder when she tried to struggle free.**

**" Do ya honestly think I'm gonna let you go?" He asked, letting a sigh coax it's way under Rangikus skin. Shivering she raised her head to look at him.**

**She had only seen them a few times, but it never ceased to amaze her. His bloodred eyes staring softly back at her blue ones.**

**" Rangiku...I'm sorry...I am." His eyes shone in the half lit room and she collapsed under his gaze. Only he could make her feel so weak. One of the many traits of Gin Ichimaru that baffeled her. She looked away and tucked her head into his chest. Feeling the steady and heavy beats of his dark little heart. She waited, his serious moments only lasted about thirty seconds at best...just a little while longer. She felt him lean down and flick his tongue over her lobe sharply.**

**" You know...there aren't many arrancar women in Hueco Mundo...waddya say?" **

**There it was, he always did have a bit of a pervert in him, she had never been intimate with him before though. She knew how badly she wanted to be though. Almost everynight her dreams were smothered by his toned body. But it was always dreams, yet here he was. On her birthday he was going to declare himself her first lover. Yes, she was still a virgin. She played around sometimes but she had somehow managed to keep her virginity for all those long years. She wanted to give it to whoever she loved the most. And when he offered, she'd be a damned fool to refuse.**

**" Gin..." His hands slowly slid around until his thumb grazed the side of her breast. She sighed against him when he began walking, still pressed tightly against her. The window was open wide, allowing for the moonlight to shine brightly across the bed, along with colors of the city.**

**She hit the bed with the back of her knees and clinged to him as they fell backwards. Gin was still standing, leaning completely over her as her legs dangled off the edge of the bed. He traced light kisses along her jawbone and collar, but never her lips. He let his hands travel their way down her chest, over her hips and to the strap on her sandles. Unhooking them with masterful skill. He nudged her clothed nippled with his nose and felt her body arch sharply at the sensation. He grasped her upper arms and used his body to slide her all the way onto the bed. **

**Twisting her hands into the sheets she bit her lip as his hands massaged her legs. His grinning face was busy licking a trail along her neck. She gasped he sank lower and used his face to push her dress over her legs. His hands stopping there movements to slide it over her head. He took her wrists and pressed them to his face and kissed lightly along the tender flesh beneath. He let go of her arm and she instictively brought her shaking hands to the clasps on his shirt, unbuttoning them one by one. **

**He continued his soft kisses as she removed his shirt. Sliding her hands over his finely toned muscles. She watched in amazement as they twitched beneath her feathertipped fingers.**

**Of course, Gin was not a virgin. He had slept with many before, but never before had he been so excited by the littlest things. Like her examination of his chest, how lightly her fingers slid across them. His caught a gasp when she let her hands fall upon the button of his slacks. Undoing them shakily. He moaned when her hand rubbed against his growing erection. As his pants were tossed aside, revealing his manhood to her wide eyes, he held her up and undid the clasp to her bra.**

**She hitched again when his mouth took a firm nipple in it's grasp. Her body spasmed as she bit her lip to keep herself from writhing in pleasure. He massaged her hip with his free hand as he supported himself with his other. She wrapped her arms around his neck clawed softly along the rigid muscles. **

**His hand slid under the edge of her panties and he kissed his way down until he could slide them over her feet. Now completely nude, she covered her eyes with her arm. Afraid to look him in the eye, for fear of seeing his victory, he wouldl get what he came for that was all, but it was so much more to her...so much more. She let a tear slide down her cheek as Gin spread her legs, feeling him rise over her, he gently pulled her arm from her face, she tried to look away but he pulled her back to him until their eyes met. Red to blue. **

**He leaned in towards her and without taking his eyes off of hers he placed his lips softly on hers. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly as she responded. He continued to stare at her as he slid his tongue along her bottom lip, openening her mouth slightly so he could slip his inside. His stare never faltered and when he continued to knead her breast with his hand he positioned himself over her. She felt fear behind happiness, slowly fading away.**

**Gin pulled back shortly, still staring at her, still kissing her and entered her slowly. She dug her nails into his back as her pelvic erupted in pain. She cringed clasping her legs around his hips as he stopped, letting her adjust to his length. He continued to kiss her lips, jawline, neck, behind her ear, everywhere. **

**Her heat was amazing, she was tight and hot and it enthralled him. She felt just as he had imagined her so many times before. Beautiful, pure. Her skin was so silky smooth, even covered in sweat it still remained angelic. She was a treasure...she was his treasure.**

**He stopped for a moment to look her in the eyes, questioning. She bit her lip and pulled him to her, kissing him as he pulled back and slowly reentered. She whimpered softly against him as he began a steady pace. He wanted so badly to simply plunge into her but it his Rangiku, always put behind everyone else, her needs coming second. Not now, maybe next time when she was better aquanted with his body, but right now he just wanted to give her as much pleasure as a 'first time' would allow. He gave her heated kisses as she whimpered. Tears streaming down her cheeks. He kissed each one away quickly.**

**He placed his face next to hers and whispered the only true words he had spoken since Aizen had took him under his wing. He was sure she did because she froze for a moment. He moaned loudly as he came. Her body arched beautifully against his as she moaned out his name no ' Taicho ' or 'Ichimaru' simply...'Gin' He collapsed against her, pressing his face against her throat as her muscles calmed down from their spasms. The movement was seen as one as they breathed against one another. When she didn't moan or whimper he looked up to see her eyes soflty closed, her legs lax around his hips. He sighed and kissed her cheek. Gently pulling her legs off of him he slipped beside her and pulled the sheet over them. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her against him and closed his eyes: this time, for real.**

**The warm air was welcomed by Rangiku as she stretched. She could feel the warmth against her body but ignored it, simply a pillow. She kept her eyes as she rolled onto her back, throwing her arms wide and dropping them--**

**Her wrist was stopped and she whipped around, there was Gin, stark naked alongside her, holding her wrist mere inches from his face.**

**" That was a close one, Rangiku."**

**Unfortunatly her mind was nearly blank of all the events that had transpired of the previous night, except that one sentence, the one thing that remained clear among the blur.**

**" You, Rangiku Matsumoto...are my treasure." Of course she knew what that meant, and she would never forget it. He, Gin Ichimaru, betrayer of Soul Society, sadistic, evil, sexxy, Gin Ichimaru--**

**Loved Her.**


End file.
